


New World, Same Shit

by khapikat222



Series: Reader is NOT Shepard/Ryder [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: Coworkers with Benifits, Cussing, Friends With Benefits, Mutiny, Other, Riots, Venting because of the Boss being Stupid, Violence, mentions of - Freeform, prior relationship, sexual relations not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khapikat222/pseuds/khapikat222
Summary: Reader joined the Andromeda Initiative to encourage their brain. New Stimulus to prevent more boredom. But really: in Andromeda, the Milky Way, or anywhere else, there are some things that just stay the same. Even if the new stars are nice.
Relationships: Tiran Kandros/Reader
Series: Reader is NOT Shepard/Ryder [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441141
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	New World, Same Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Gravelight! Your Patience is being rewarded today!!!  
> Finally finished something short and sweet for ya!  
> Have fun new year!
> 
> BTW if anyone reading this wants to request a pairing for fluff, PLEASE choose a career for the reader. It makes my writing a little easier since I'm not researching careers and the details in them.

Old World, old wounds, New Needs.

Serving on the Citadel had been a cozy job. And good one too. But absolutely boring! Humanity was the youngest species to join the galactic community but there was just so much to see. To explore. To understand. But humanity was still within the first 100 year Appear-More-Competent-Than-Other-Aliens-Believe stage of integration. And you didn’t score high enough for more than security decal. Unless you went rogue.

Veeeeerrrry tempting sometimes.

The shear boredom that came with Citadel security made joining the Andromeda Initiative incredibly appealing. Becoming a part of _Nexus_ Security was too familiar work with the Citadel. But that promise of a new world. New Aliens. More Adventure. Just clenched the deal.

The fact that Commander Shepard was ranting about invasions didn’t alter your decision. Nope. Absolute sarcasm there. Prominade Commanders with gut instincts about something bad were usually right. So, you got out.

A 600+ Year nap was just the bonus you needed.

“Hoooooo, that’s what I needed” you groaned. Gently and slowly following the instruction of the doctor. Reaffirming muscle retention, flexibility, and other bodily functions were operating normally.

“You are the fifth human to say that, but you have no record of depression in your medical file.”

“Not enough to get treatment, there should be PTSD on their though.”

A quick scroll, and the Asari Doctor nodded. “Yep, My mistake. Take the time needed to get warmed up, and do NOT stress yourself too much. We may be putting people back to Cryo.”

That made your brow raise. “What am I waking up too?”

“Not only did we get to Andromeda, The _Nexus_ is only partially built and there’s only a skeleton crew working on the massive project. Not to mention we’ve already run into hostile Aliens and lost security due to it. The one colony Tann authorized on one of the 7 golden worlds not only turned into a desert but was a bust. Lost everything. Some people are talking about mutiny to a lawless planet. It’s just a mess.”

You blinked. And the Asari Matron sighed.

“I’m sorry, that was more a rant than an explanation.”

“You’ve been awake the entire trip here. I’m not going to fault you for needing a moment to vent.”

She sighs, but a small smile has graced her lips. “Thanks, I owe you a free vent session for this.”

“Not a problem, and thanks. I’m going to guess Favors are going to be the second most valuable currency to credits?”

“Unless you have access to a lot of food, necessary supplies, or high connections. You’ve only got favors and credits to trade. Unless you go to Kadara and become a Merc.”

“Same old shit eh?”

“Unfortunately, yes, Hopefully Tann and Kandros know what they’re doing waking more security up.” Muttered under her breath: “We really need more places to grow supplies.”

After being cleared for duty, you reported to the head of security: Kandros.

“Hey Cockatoo.” You saluted.

“Hey Vervet. How was your beauty sleep?”

“I still feel like crap but 600 years older, apparently time doesn’t change attitude.”

He chuckles “Too true. I’ve got a few other personnel waking up so take a seat, relax. Wake up from your jet lag. Because I’m going to put you and the other’s to rotations immediately after briefing.”

“What’s been going on?”

“Patience Vervet, you’ll just have to wait for the brief like the others. But if you’re bored, I could use your help prioritizing these missions.”

“Sure.”

You had been serving under Tiran Kandros for a good 5 years now. Part of the healing Turian-Human Relations. One of the few Humans willing to serve under the Hierarchy command. Had followed him from both your assignment in the Turian space security, and Citadel security. It was him who told you about the Andromeda Initiative. And by his recommendation, you could join. Bypassing a few of the tests required of each applicant. Didn’t hurt to have a more…friends with benefits relationship that was common on Turian ships.

But that alone wasn’t going to get you through Andromeda unscathed. So, you waited as five other security members joined you out of Cryo.

!@#$%^&*()

The fighting had taken you and the rest of security by surprise. Usurpers and mutineers rioting over the limited conditions and resources. You had taken shelter just outside the shipyard. Keeping the soon-to-be-in-serious-shit shooters from taking off with any of the premade _Nexus_ shuttles or ships. Not the _Tempest_.

Your rifle was quick to run out of bullets. Thankfully the Andromeda security scrounged up the rare recharging guns from Commander Shepard, replicate the specs, and mass produce them for the new galaxy. Upside never worry about bullets ever again. Down sides: Took forever to recharge and the materials to recreate the weapons were expensive as hell. So, they were reserved to Kandros’s most trusted soldiers. In order to protect the better ships. Aka you and your squad of recently awoken security/tech group. Your group currently shooting at your fellow explorers who were just as content to continue their criminal life despite having the chance to start fresh and right.

You had been ordered to let the rioters to leave the _Nexus_ on smaller shuttles. A few low-level weapons and capacity to carry loads. The science vessels and spy ships modeled after the famous _Normandy_ on the other hand were to be protected at all costs. The ten small ships were an acceptable loss according to Director Tann. But every person shot down during their attempt to escape was also acceptable.

It made you sick. But you did your job.

New World. New Chances. Same Damned Shit.

!@#$%^&*()

“God Fucking Damnit. Why did Tann wake so many mercs up first?!”

You had made yourself comfortable in Kandros’ apartment. The gun already cleaned and set to recharge on solar power. The MRE meal, just as bland and tasteless as you remembered eaten with the fervor of a child that didn’t want to taste anything nasty. And the Turian still slurping on his own liquidized meal on the couch. Settled comfortably to watch your ramble over the same boss who had the brain the size of a blue bellied lizard.

“He started with tech first, a few scientists, and then the mercs when we ran into the hostile Aliens of this galaxy.”

“The weird ones or the pink kitty ones?”

“The pink kitty ones are called Angara.” A loud slurp interrupted his words. Finishing the meal with the excitement of a man who was on call for a dumbass job.

“Either way, you don’t wake up the people with criminal records first! No matter how new the world is, if there isn’t an established government to oversee the reformation of their behavior through social connections and acceptable careers, they’re going to fall back into old habits without that exo skeleton of support!”

“Yep.”

“Is Tann really that egotistical to believe his word would be respected as law? He was number eight in the line of command. EIGHT!!!!!!! Nobody even knew him before everyone above him passed away!!!”

“You’re preaching to the choir.” Kandros deadpanned. Tossing the empty pack to the bin to be recycled by the system.

“Why were we stuck with dumb asses for leaders?” you groaned, flopping dramatically in the couch beside him. Your arms and legs splayed open and vulnerable.

“Cause life just likes to screw with us like that.” He replied. Patting your leg in sympathy.

“Ugh…….”

“Come on, we better get some rest before we’re called in to save Tann’s stupid ass.”

Your face scrunched up. “Bleeeg, I don’t wanna go to my assigned barracks.” It was three floors down and had three other security personnel. Who were no doubt excited by the new worlds and lamenting the bullshit that followed the initiative from the Milky Way.

“You can sleep on my bed.” Kandros pointed to the closed door behind him.

“Naughty.” You smirked. You couldn’t resist being a bit teasing. But you would be happy if he was serious about a roll.

“Sassy little shit. Get to bed and go to sleep. I’m serious.” Well that was shot down.

“Only if you’re with me cuddling.” You purred. Pushing yourself off the couch, just enough to wrap your arms around his neck and rub your cheek into his armored hide. Delighting when he purred.

“Fine”

New world. New Life. But at least the bullshit came with the Same Best Friends.


End file.
